


A Turtle's Heart

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, i almost cried while writing this, i was emulated to do this and i hate it, rei pls notice koga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: "My heart won't die no matter how hard I try."He waited.and waited.But he never got it.[ Title is from a mili song. ]
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Turtle's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was emulated by miles to write this. 
> 
> Consider this warm up? 
> 
> Haha
> 
> Enjoy. <3

**_i._ **

Everyday was just the same.

Wake up, take a bath, eat breakfast, feed Leon, get ready and leave the house. This was Koga’s daily routine. Although there was now a dorm offered for idols at Ensemble Square, he decided to stay at his apartment for the first half of the school year before moving to the dorms. Koga walks to school and he would always be greeted by Ritsu who now rides the bike to school instead of being carried by his childhood friend. Everyday when he walks to school with him, there would always be one thing that would be included in their conversation.

_“Has Anija called you yet?”_

_“Not yet, not even right after he graduated.” “Hm, I thought he would call you. Lately he has been getting good with technology and he would always send me tons of stickers at LINE. How disgusting.”_

Oh how Koga sometimes wished he was Ritsu sometimes. How does it feel to receive messages almost everyday from the best person in the world? The one that he admired from afar, the person whom he finally got the chance to stand on stage with? Heck, even Adonis gets occasional messages from Rei sometimes and he hates this fact. He can message and call almost everyone that he knows but not him? 

Everyday was just the same. Doing the same routine as he waits for his call. 

**ii.**

He overheard from Ritsu that Rei would be back in Japan for a few weeks. Adonis had also mentioned it while he was talking to him, does this mean that he informed the other that he will be going back but not him? Just what was that vampire bastard thinking? Picking on who he wants to talk to through the power of social media? 

Koga finds himself checking his phone every now and then, to see if Rei had messaged him. Everytime he did that, he was still left with disappointing results. There were no new messages to be seen from him. The last message that he received was the night before graduation where Rei had finally sent him a proper one.

_**“Good luck on your 3rd year, wanko.”** _

**iii.**

It was about time that UNDEAD had received a job together. It wasn’t just a part of them, it was finally all four members of UNDEAD. Of course, this job offer made Koga very excited, for a long time he could finally properly communicate with Rei. Or what he thought. 

Despite being in the same room together, it felt like they didn’t even know each other. They were like strangers and Koga hated this. He tried his best to approach him but he just couldn’t. Rei would always drift away farther whenever he did. Was he actually distancing himself on purpose? Does he even know that every action that he did that involves him distancing himself was actually hurting Koga?

Koga hated it so much. How was he able to fall for someone like him in the past? It was too much.

**iv.**

Rei is once again abroad and Koga still hasn’t received a single call or text from him. All of his friends who were also friends with him have been getting occasional messages but him? He got zero. 

Cuddling Leon tightly in his bed, he silently wept as he looked at his phone right beside him that still had no new notifications whatsoever. Koga closed his eyes, hoping that his room mate Tatsumi won't notice that he was crying underneath the sheets. He was just so tired of having this huge wall right between what should have been the person who was his equal. 

He wished for his heart to stop but it just won’t die.

_It just wouldn’t._

**v.**

After all that pain that he went through for the past months, Koga finally stopped hoping.

Every opportunity that he had with Rei, it was always just small talks. It may be small but that’s all he can get ever since he graduated. 

It was okay. He was fine with this. He stopped trying to cope with this anyways. No matter what, Koga knows that Rei would be the person he always looked up to,

He didn’t even notice that his phone let out a small vibration.

_**“I’m Sorry.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me my twitter is @treasureknights


End file.
